Surprise for Percy
by Ali Thorne
Summary: Okay. So here's the beginning for my new story on Percabeth. I know that there's no romance in it so far, but there will be, believe me! Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to write reviews! :-) Ali xoxox
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Percy**

I trudged to the Poseidon cabin, tired from today. My mind was buzzing and my body aching, but what the hell, it felt good, knowing that the reason I felt like this was because me and my friends had got the herbal medicine for Zeus. What had happened was that Zeus was acting strange. Okay, strange-_er . _He was having mood swings all the time and you'd think he'd been eating Puberty-pops all week. But no. And he wasn't just having mood swings, he was getting ill and eventually, he couldn't even chat up girls anymore. Yeah, that was when we knew there was something wrong with Zeus.

Anyway, me, Leo, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Luke and Annabeth had helped him out, with positive results. We'd found out what was wrong with Zeus. He was infected by something called Listoma. It was a disease where your stomach started eating itself, sending extreme pain to the nerves, making him all moody and things like that. It'd taken us what felt like forever to go to Tatarus and get the cure for him. Yeah. You heard me right. _Tatarus. _

"Hey Seaweed brain!" Called Annabeth, from the Athena cabin.

I turned round to see my best friend jogging up to me, with a big smile on her face and her blond curls everywhere, grey eyes shining. Okay, I'll admit, she was pretty cute. But that's all. I mean, when we went out to town or something, we were often asked by others if were a couple, but instead of saying 'no' awkwardly, we'd pretend to be a lovey-dovey couple and then say 'yes'! It was always amusing to watch.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Just going to my room. My body aches like hell."

It was almost as if a light switched on in her head. "Hey, I have this oil in my room that I use when I ache or something. If you come to my room then I'll give you some."

I nodded and followed her. Finally, we came up to her room, hearing the words; _"I shoulda bought you flowers, and held your hand. Shoulda gave you all my hours..." _I smiled to myself. She was always a fan of Bruno Mars, and personally, I was too.

We opened the door to Annabeth's room, taking on the sweet smell of perfume and shampoo. The bed was unsurprisingly tidy and there was a box of chocolates on her bed. She pulled me down on the bed, but before doing so, she offered me a chocolate which I gratefully accepted.

"I thought you were on a diet." I asked her, once I'd finished the chocolate. (Which was pistachio and chocolate, just to let you know.)

She shook her head and replied, "Nah. I gave up after I saw some chocolate in Wal-Mart."

I grinned at her. She never even _needed _to go on a diet. She had a beautiful figure that was slim yet was 'probably at least a C cup' (According to Luke.) She tucked her curly hair behind one of her hair and she smiled at me. "Right then Seaweed brain. Lie down while I get the oil out."

I did as she told me to; she got out this tea tree oil. "Okay then. This should work, just take your shirt off and I'll rub it on your body." I pulled my shirt off and she continued. "I did this to Luke and it worked perfectly on him."

Part of me then got a little annoyed. I didn't exactly know why, maybe it was because Luke took his shirt off in front if my best friend and-wait, what was saying? And seriously, _why did I care?_

"Enjoying yourself, Percy?" She asked, while rubbing the oil on my back. I turned round and gawped at her. "What?" She asked, innocently.

"You just called me Percy!" I exclaimed. "You never call me Percy! It's always Seaweed brain or Kelp head or whatever!"

She smiled slyly. "You want me to call you that, Seaweed brain?" She laughed when I shook my head. "Too late, Seaweed brain! This name is stuck with you for the rest of eternity-even when you're _not _a Seaweed brain."

I groaned in frustration as she massaged in some more oil into my back, annoyed that I'd have to live with the nickname 'Seaweed Brain' for the rest of my life but happy that the pain was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Percy**

Once she'd finished massaging in the oil, I looked behind to see her face. "Thanks, Wise girl." I thanked her, using my nickname for her. Hey, she may call me Seaweed brain, but that doesn't mean _she _doesn't have a nickname! She rolled her eyes and picked another chocolate, popping it into her mouth. She shrugged my thanks off and guided me to the door.

**Thalia**

Thalia wondered where Percy and Annabeth were at this moment in time. "Probably snogging each other's faces off." Leo had remarked, and Thalia couldn't help but laugh. She pulled her dark hair away from her face and looked over at her boyfriend Nico. He raised an eyebrow and his arm went round her waist, pulling her into a kiss. She immediately obliged to the attention she was getting, kissing him back.

"Ahem." The couple pulled away. "Enough with the porn guys. I like to see you guys happy, but I don't mean it in _that_ way." Leo stood there, with his arms folded.

Blushing ever so slightly, Thalia pulled away from Nico, but still looked into his dark eyes to match his hair. He was so gorgeous, yet Leo _had _to come in and ruin the moment! "You know what, I got better things to do than watch you guys say and show how much you guys love each other."

And with that, he left the room. Once he'd gone, Nico looked at Thalia. "You wanna check on what Percy and Annabeth are doing?" He suggested and they stood up to leave.

**Annabeth**

"Thanks again, Annabeth." Percy said, giving her a quick hug. For a second, Annabeth's heart missed a beat as he leaned in. She didn't know why she felt like this. After all, she was dating Luke. Only thing was, nobody knew. Not even Aphrodite. But there was something about Luke. It wasn't that she didn't _like _him, cos she did. But she didn't feel very special with him. When they kissed, all it felt like was, well, kissing. (Well, duh!) As much as this sounded cheesy-she wanted to feel something. She wanted to feel a spark and love him. But she didn't. She like him. Not loved him. _Stop thinking about this. You've only been dating for 3 months! You'll feel it soon._ She reassured herself, but somehow, it didn't sound right.

Once Percy left the room, she looked at the box of chocolates and ate all of them, not caring whether it would make her fat or not. She _was _supposed to be on a diet, but Thalia and Hazel convinced her to give up as she didn't need to go on one. With the help of all her other friends, especially Luke and Percy. She sighed out loud and heard a knock on the door. She opened it, and there stood the blonde-haired, blue-eyed secret boyfriends of hers, better known as Luke Castellan. He grinned his adorable grin and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, baby. Just saw Jackson coming out of your dorm." He sounded concerned. "You aren't-"

"No!" Annabeth said quickly. "I was just helping him heal." That just made Luke _even more _suspicious! She groaned in frustration. "Aaaargh! That came out wrong! I mean, I was putting the tea tree oil on his back to help him heal. Like I did with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Luke laughed and put his hands up in the air, as if to say he gave in to Annabeth. "Alright, I forgive you." He played with her golden hair and leaned in to kiss her, but automatically, she pulled away. She really wasn't in the mood for kissing. Luke frowned and pulled away, too. "What is it, Annabeth? You've been acting weird lately, I mean, for the last week, you never kiss me back and it's like you're trying to get away from me!" He exclaimed.

Annabeth looked down at the floor, sheepishly. She didn't want to tell Luke that she didn't actually love him. She didn't like him that way. At first, it was a crush. But that was it. A crush that died away a few weeks ago. Now all there was a feeling that just yearned for Luke to realize that all Annabeth wanted to be was friends with him. "Luke..." She began, swallowing hard. She glanced up at her 'boyfriend', his blue eyes piercing into her heart. She continued. "I dunno. This. Us. It's not working out. I mean, it's not you, it's me-"

_It's not you, it's me? Did I really just say that? _Annabeth thought to herself in embarrassment. Luke stood there, staring at her. "Annabeth. Are you trying to tell me that you want to _break up_ with me?" He exclaimed. Annabeth nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. He laughed, but it wasn't a nice laugh. It was a horrible, menacing laugh that almost implied that Annabeth wasn't good enough for him! Anger bubbled inside the demigod and she put her hands on her hips. "Yes. I'm breaking up with you. Now goodbye and _good riddance! _Urgh!" She cried, pushing Luke out of the doorway. She never liked that asshole anyway. In fact, why did she even date him in the first place?

She felt like screaming. Why was life so unfair like this? She decided to go to Percy's cabin, she felt like seeing her best friend and she knew that as much as he could be annoying, he was great to make her laugh. So with that, she got up from her cabin and went over to her best friend's. "Percy? Seaweed brain?" She called out once she got to the Poseidon cabin. No answer. Again, she called out and wandered round the cabin, admiring the view of the sea. "Hey, Wise girl." She turned round to see Percy standing there, _shirtless! _His hair was wet and his raven eyes dancing. "So then, what brings you to this lovely cabin of mine?

Annabeth sighed. What was she supposed to say? "I dunno. I just felt like I needed to see you." Percy folded his arms across his chest. "Well, I'm here." He looked at her closer. "What's up, Wise girl?" Annabeth knew she couldn't lie. Not to Percy, anyway. "I-I've been dating Luke for 3 months now and he broke up with me." Percy stared at her. "You went out with a jackass like him?" He exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"Percy, please don't be mad at me!" Begged Annabeth. Percy shook his head.

"No. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Luke for dumping you! He's not even good enough to date a donkey, yet he dumped the prettiest girl in camp? That's just-"

He froze after realizing what he'd just said. Annabeth smiled. "You think I'm the prettiest girl in camp?" Percy scratched his head. "Well, I think you're cute, I mean, I don't think you're extremely ugly or anything, I mean..." He gave up. "Yeah. I think you're the prettiest girl in camp."

A smile spread across the daughter of Athena's face. "Thanks, Seaweed brain! That's so sweet of you!" She pulled him into a hug. Percy stood there for a second, unsure of what to do, then he hugged her back.

**Percy**

Oh gods. I was hugging the love of my life. Oh gods oh gods oh gods. She planted a small peck on my cheek, and without thinking, I kissed her on the lips! _What the hell are you doing?_ My mind was screaming at me. _Stop this, now! _But my body was disobeying. And I liked it. Annabeth looked taken aback, but I couldn't help but kiss her beautiful face one more time.


	4. Chapter 4

"We shouldn't be doing this." She warned.

I sighed and pulled away. "I know. I wouldn't have gone any further, anyway. Trust me." Then, I had an idea. "But I know what we _can _do." She looked a little freaked when I said that, and to be honest, if I was her, I'd be too. I continued, unravelling my brilliant master plan. "We could play a prank on the guys, in front of Luke, you know. Teaching him for being a jack-ass."

A sly smiled played across Annabeth's pretty face. "Continue."

"Well. I could pretend to propose to you, and be all lovey-dovey and all that kinda crap. I think it'll be great, and you and I both know that Luke will be seriously pissed. So, ou agree?"

Annabeth pulled her top on and sat up. "You know Seaweed brain, you're actually pretty clever. That _is _a good idea, as much as I hate to admit it."

I raised my eyebrows. "Hey, I should be called Wise _guy, _and you can be my beautiful sidekick, Wise girl." Annabeth rolled her eyes and pushed me off the bed. Laughing, I got back up and looked at her curiously. "So. Are we in or what?"

Annabeth nodded. "We're in. Tomorrow, at dinner, you can do it. It'll be perfect."

"Great then. It's a date. Well, not literally. It's actually a fake proposal, but you get me, right?"

She laughed. I get you, Seaweed brain."

**Percy**

Today was the day. Today was the day Annabeth and I were getting Luke back for being, well, _Luke _I guess. Everyone was sitting round the fire, eating chicken as usual, except the children of Aphrodite, who were sitting there eating vegetables to keep their 'figure fuller'. (To be honest, I wasn't into girls who starved themselves to death.) I looked around for Annabeth and she caught me looking, with a glint of happiness in her eyes. I walked over to her. "Ready for this, Wise girl?"

"I was born ready, Seaweed brain." Was her reply, and with that, I stood up on the table, asking for attention.

When I was sure that everyone was looking, including Luke, I turned to Annabeth. "I have an announcement to make." I exclaimed. I hopped off the table, turning to Annabeth. I'd even gone into town this morning and bought her a ring, perfect for this prank. I got down on one knee, with Annabeth pretending to be surprised. (And she was actually doing a pretty good job.) "Annabeth Chase. I have been in love with you ever since I set eyes on you." Everyone gasped, as I smiled and continued. "I think you're funny, smart, and talented. Oh and the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world. So please, _please _take my offer when I ask do you, Annabeth Chase take my hand in marriage? Please be my fiancée."

Annabeth laughed and pulled me into a kiss. "Of _course _I will marry you, Percy! I have loved you too."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell's going on? I mean, I'm glad that you guys are well, _into _each other. After all, we all knew that you guys were doing naughty business half the time, but seriously, _marriage?_" Leo cried.

Grover jogged up to me, putting his hand on my forehead. "Dude. You haven't been drinking that real weird pineapple and banana drink again have you?"

"No!" I said, or well I _thought _I said anyway. I turned around and there stood Luke, angry as ever. "You _cannot _marry her!"

I would've kept up the fight if Annabeth hadn't started laughing. Luke glanced over at her, confused. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You actually think that we're getting married! I'm sorry, Percy. But I can't keep this up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Luke stared at us. "What do you_ mean _you're pretending to get married and you're not really? You've-you've got a ring to prove it! Jackson! Are you faking?"

I couldn't help but laugh too. "Damn right I am, Castellan. And you fell for it!" I could tell Luke was seriously pissed, by the way he was glaring at me and how he was gonna kill me. Yeah, right. In fact, I'd like to see him try! He'd probably be too scared as he'd probably get the _tiniest _scratch on his face, meaning that all the girls wouldn't be in love with him anymore and his life would be over. That was all he ever thought about. His looks! Selfish prat. I could feel a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around, there stood Grover, a Grover-like grin plastered on his face.

"Dude, that was _awesome_!" He exclaimed, exaggerating on the word 'awesome'. He slapped my back in a friendly way as Thalia and Nico came jogging up to us.

"I hate to admit it, but that _was _pretty funny, Percy." Thalia admitted, her eyes shining. Her dark hair had fallen down her back in slight waves, contrasting with her pale skin and her leather jack had studs on the top and on the pocket. You could call Thalia a Goth. Nico pulled her in closer, kissing her cheek lightly. "Anyway, we better get going. Children of Zeus don't like hanging around." And with that, the couple left, leaving Grover, me and Annabeth.

"You know, man. I better get going, too." He then added, mimicking Thalia. "Satyrs don't like hanging around either."

**Annabeth**

Once everything was done and the daughters of Aphrodite (Who may be beautiful, but were serious _bitches!_) had stopped gawping at the 6 foot hunk of gorgeousness, also known as Percy, she and him went for a walk. The stars lit up the night sky, and the moon was full and shining bright. Annabeth could feel the cool breeze and she and Percy went back to his cabin, sitting outside on the deck. Well, Annabeth was sitting on Percy, and he had his arms round her waist, kissing her neck lightly.

"So then, Seaweed brain. Now what do we do?" She asked.

"Now we admire life and how good it is." He replied.

Annabeth smiled to herself and glanced up the sky, noticing something. "Look, Percy! A shooting star! Make a wish."

Percy shook his head. "Nah. You already came true."

Annabeth's heart stopped as her boyfriend said that, and she turned around to meet his gaze, mesmerised by his sea green eyes. Slowly, she bent down to kiss him, and once they started kissing, she heard someone go;

"I knew it!"

The couple turned around, and there stood Thalia, looking like the cat that got the cream. Annabeth jumped off Percy's lap, startled by her second best friend's appearance here. "Th-Thalia! Hi!" Annabeth's voice was unusually high, but Thalia just laughed.

"Look guys, it's okay. You don't think everyone knows already?" She asked the couple with a shrug. Then, she added. "You don't need to do any explaining, I guess I'll just leave you to it." And with that, she walked off.

There were many feelings going through Annabeth's heart right then. Shock, because Thalia came, love, because she was with the man she loved the most: Percy Jackson and confusion, as to what Thalia meant that everyone knew about them. Percy seemed to read her mind.

"It doesn't matter, Wise girl. Nothing matters. As long as I'm with you, I don't care." Annabeth thought about the flattering words Percy had just told her, and decided, he was right. She was with Percy. Nothing matters anymore. She loved him, and that was that.


End file.
